Janja's clan/Main article
Outlanders are a clan of hyenas that live in the Outlands. They are descended from the hyenas of the original film. Information The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar When Bunga and Kion lose their baobab ball in the Outlands, Bunga jumps down to retrieve it. It just so happens that Janja, leader of the hyenas, is watching from the shadows, and he orders his minions to bring him the honey badger. When the hyenas attempt to seize Bunga, Kion roars so loudly that the hyenas drop him, and he jumps to safety. Later, Janja admonishes his minions for being scared of Kion's roar. Mzingo arrives in the midst of the argument and reports to Janja that Kion is assembling a new Lion Guard. Horrified, Janja resolves to take down all the animals he can and sings "Tonight We Strike" with his eager minions. Not long after this, Kiara and Tiifu are stalking a herd of gazelles when they notice Mzingo circling overhead while Janja leads his clan into the heart of the herd. Suspicious, Kiara sends Tiifu to fetch her father while she stays behind to keep watch over the herd. Just in time, the Lion Guard shows up and defeats the hyenas. Kion delivers the final blow by using the Roar of the Elders on Janja, who swears revenge before slinking back to the Outlands. The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" At the start of the episode, Janja and his cronies, Cheezi and Chungu, are chasing after a herd of oryx. Before they can take down the herd, the Lion Guard races to the rescue, chasing them off. After Kion gets lost in the Outlands, he is led to Janja's territory by Jasiri. However, as Jasiri walks back through the Outlands, she is confronted by Janja, who surrounds her with hyenas. Kion, who is still in hearing range, overhears the confrontation and races back to Jasiri's aid, chasing the clan away with the Roar of the Elders. "Can't Wait to be Queen" When Kiara is left in charge of the Pride Lands, Janja takes advantage of the situation and sends Mzingo to offer a peace proposal. The vulture does as he's instructed and tells Kiara to meet Janja at Broken Rock, which serves as neutral ground between the Outlands and the Pride Lands. Kiara agrees, but when she shows up at Broken Rock, Janja has brought his entire clan with him. Seeing this, Kiara attempts to flee, but her path is blocked by Cheezi and Chungu. A desperate Kiara begins to fight off the hyenas until Janja pins her down, but just in time, Kion arrives with the Lion Guard and drives the hyenas off. "Eye of the Beholder" Though the clan itself does not appear, Janja and his cronies, Cheezi and Chungu, give the Lion Guard frequent trouble. First, they start a stampede of wildebeests, but their plan is foiled by Ono. When Ono loses his vision in one eye, Janja takes advantage of this, and the three hyenas trap the Lion Guard in a ravine. With Kion and his friends trapped, the hyenas attempt to feast on a herd of zebras, but Ono once again foils their plan when he warns the herd to leave, giving Kion the freedom to burst out of the ravine using the Roar of the Elders. Members Trivia * The term "Outlander" is used on the back of the VHS cover for The Lion King II: Simba's Pride to describe the Outsiders.http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/61QXEO381zL.jpg Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Hyenas Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Television Characters